Cuphead, Mugman and Dice in Don't break into the Office
by QueenStorie
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman go back to the casino after hearing that the Devil never left. They decided to burn any soul contracts they find to free the island. To bad they won't get out any time soon. Warning spanking and diapers.


Hello Everyone and thanks for reading my story's please enjoy also I own nothing but the idea for this story enjoy.

They thought that they won the fight against the Devil but no. The casino was never torn down like they were told. They were told it was over but it wasn't over. Cuphead had over heard a person talk about selling their soul for something at the casino in the market place. After listening in he knew that the Devil was still up to his old tricks. But this time the Devil kept the soul contract Cuphead along with Mugman decided to sneak inside the casino and burn the contracts and fight the Devil.

They waited till Elder kettle left the island to go visit his old friend on the main land before putting their plan into action.

"Cuphead are your sure about this? I mean what if it's not the same Devil?" Mugman whispered as they waved Elder Kettle goodbye. This would be the last time they would see him for the rest of the year.

"Don't worry Mugs we can handle it. Besides what could go wrong? We fought him once we can do it again." Cuphead said as the boat left the docks.

They turned and started to walk to the casino. Mugman wasn't so sure about that.

Something was nagging in the back of his mind that they were going to be in a lot of trouble soon. But he stayed quiet as they entered the cave. Nothing changed about it. It looked the same but as they got closer they saw Mr. Wheezy standing by the door. He was greeting the people who were coming in.

"Hey that's Mr. Wheezy. Why is he greeting people wheres Mr. Dice?" Mugs asked.

"Who cares Mugs we have a job to do." Cups said getting closer.

They stayed quiet and sneaked passed Mr. Wheezy and into the casino. They weaved around the people keeping their heads low and trying not to attract any attention till they got into the back office. They got closer to the ground and listened by the door. They could hear the muffled voice of the Devil but a more high pitched voice they couldn't place was talking to him. They moved behind the door as it opened and the Devil walked out abet and turned to face the other voice.

"I'll be back in a bit. Got to get those souls real quick. Stay here and call for an imp if you need one." Devil said before walking down the hall.

Cuphead and Mugman slipped into the room before the door closed and looked around. Nothing had changed but there was a couple file cabinet by the far wall. Cuphead rushed over to it and opened it to see it full of soul contracts.

"This is it Mugs. Quick get a lighter we need to burn these before he gets back." Cuphead said pulling them out.

Mugman looks around the room for a light and finds one on the desk but as he reached over to grab it another hand grabs it.

"Oh I don't think so Mugboy."

Mugs gasped as he looked at the being before him. It was but only as a child dressing in his normal suite. Cups also turned to see Dice and walked over to them in shock.

"Mr. Dice is that you?" Mugs asked.

"Yeah it is now what do you think you two are doing breaking in here." Dice said holding the lighter away from them.

"Give us the lighter Dicehead. We're going to burn these contracts and fight the Devil. If you give me the lighter now you'll be spared." Cups said holding out his hand.

"Not a chance Cupface. If you think I'm gonna let you do that then you can forget it."

"Fine the hard way then."

Cups tackled Dice and began to fight him for the lighter. After a briefer fight Cup got the lighter and tossed it to Mugs holding Dice to the ground.

"Quick Mugs burn them now." Cups yelled.

Mugs ran over to the contracts and lite the lighter ready to through it on them when a furred hand grabbed his wrist. Mugs looked up to see the Devil glaring down at him the same way Elder kettle would when he caught them breaking the rules. Mugs shivered as he bent over and blew out the lighter. He turned to the other two and growled making them freeze and turn to him.

"Get up and stand in front of the desk. NOW." He yelled letting Mugs go.

They scrambled to the front of the desk and stood there as Devil threw five more contracts onto the pile and snapped his fingers making imps appear and clean up the mess. He then sat on his desk and looked at the three boys. They had their heads down and were shaking.

"So I'm gonna take a guess and say that you two Cups broke in here and planed to burn my soul contracts. Dice instead of calling the imps or even me you took them on yourself is this right?" Devil scold.

Dice nodded to scared to even make a sound. Mugs and Cups did the same shaking at the glare they were getting form the Devil. Cups looked up and was about to say something but the Devil growled.

"Don't even now I know that Kettle would have told you to leave this matter alone. But you waited till he was gone. Yeah I know that's he's gone for the rest of the year. You think I wouldn't know well I do."

The three were scared now he was mad and they could feel it. Devil sighed and snapped his fingers making six imps leave the room as the others finished cleaning.

"I thought this might happened but I expected better from you Dice. I told you before you are not an adult you have to call for help when you need it. You two cups could have started a fire and hurt somebody here. I can not let this go unpunished." He said as the six imps came back in.

The imps laid the items on the desk and waited for more orders. There were three diapers and three pacifiers one blue one red and one purple. Dice gasped looked close to crying. The other two were confused as to what the items where there for. Devil got up and walked around his desk to reach inside a draw.

"No please not that not that please no." Dice begged tears falling from his eyes Mugs began to looked scared too. Cups was surprised that Dice was so scared and crying.

Devil stood back up and laid a tawse on the desk. They gasped at the item as Devil grabbed Mugs handle and Dice hand dragging them over to the wall and made them stare at it.

"Stay there till I call you."

He walked back over to the desk and sat down before grabbing Cups by the arm and haling him over his lap at this point Cups found his voice.

"Hey wait you can't do this." Cup struggled

"Oh really now well I think not." Devil said baring his bottom and throwing his pants into the trash can.

Devil picked up the tawes and raised it up before bringing it down with a big CRACK. Making Mugs and Dice flinch. Cups gasped at the pain and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Devil began to lay more onto Cups bottom.

CRACK  
WHACK  
THWACH  
SMACK  
CRACK  
CARCK  
WHACK

The pain grew as Cups began to sob. Big tears falling from his eyes as his bottom turned as red as his straw.

"You need to learn to leave things be. You don't break into peoples buildings, You don't start fights and you most certainly do not attack people weaker then you. Do you hear me." Devil scolded not letting up on the smacks.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA I'M SORRY I'M SORRY." Cups sobbed out.

Devil stopped and set him to the floor pointing to the wall.

"GO over there and face it with Dice no rubbing. Mugs get over here your next." Devil said making them switch spots.

"No not him please he had nothing to do with this." Cups begged.

Devil glared and smacked Cups bottom with his hand making him cry out even more.

"He might not have planed this but he held the light. He is just as guilty as you now go."

Cups took Mugs spot on the wall as Mugs stood in front of him. He wasted no time in getting him over his lap and bottom bared before he began again.

CRACK  
SMACK  
CRACK  
POP  
WHACK  
WHACK  
CRACK  
SMACK  
CRACK  
CRACK  
SMACK  
POP  
POP  
WHACK

Mugs balled as the smacks laid into him. He never felt painlike this even from Elder Kettel. Mugs bottom turned red like Cup before Devil began to speak.

"You should never touch what isn't yours, You never handle a persons lighter. Do you have any idea what could have happened if you lite that fire. I'll tell you death of a lot of people. Did you want that." Devil scolded not stopping.

"No OW I AH Sorry OUCH OW WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAAAAAA I'M SORRY I'M SORRY." Mugs balled out.

Devil stopped and told him to go back to the wall no rubbing.

"Dice your next."

Dice walked over and pulled his pants off. He knew at this point that there was no point in fighting him. Devil nodded at Dice happy that he wasn't going to fight him before pulling him over his lap.

CRACK  
SMACK  
WHACK  
CRACK  
WHACK  
CRACK  
WHACK  
SMACK  
POP  
SMACK  
CRACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
CRACK

Dice wailed in agony as Devil laid into him. His bottom turned Cuphead red before Devil began to talk.

"You need to learn Dice. You are a child. You will call for help, not get into fights. You hear me Dice." He asked not stopping.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M SORRY PAPA I'M SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN I PROMISE." Dice wailed.

"I'll hold you to that." He said and stopped

He set Dice in front of him and call the other two over before standing up. The imps laid the diapers out as Devil picked them out and placed them into the diapers. The imps powdered them and taped them shut before the pacifiers where shoved into their mouths. Devil almost wanted to take a picture of them. They looked so cute with both sets of cheeks red as Cups straw, diapered and suckling on their pacifiers with tears in their eyes.

He picked them all up in his arms and gently purred as they cuddled close seeking comfort. He rocked in place as they clamed down.

"For now you two will be staying with us. No buts you both need someone to watch you." He said

They were to tired to argue and just nodded as the purring and warm fur lulled them to sleep. Devil looked down at them and chuckled before laying them down on a big red couch. He stood back up as the imps laid a blanket over them. Mugs to the left Cups was to the right and in the middle was Dice all cuddled close together for a nap.

"Well looks like I have three boys to raise hehehe. Better tell Wheezy that their here. This will be an interesting few years." Devil said before turning off the lights and walking down the hall.

Thank you for reading please leave a review and like this story. thank you see you all again soon.


End file.
